Harvey Singh
Harvey Singh (born September 20, 1990) is a retired VHL forward who played for the New York Americans, Riga Reign, and the Toronto Legion, and the Ottawa Ice Dogs in the VHLM. Singh was the first East Indian born player to ever hit the surface of the VHL. He was selected in the 3rd round of the VHL Entry Draft, 23rd overall, making him one of the biggest gems ever stolen in a draft. Singh has a total of two Continental Cup rings (S14, S16), one Prime Minster's Cup ring (S12), and a European All-Star (S16). Before the VHL Singh was often overlooked by many scouts in the Season 12 Entry Draft, mainly because of his poor work ethic to improve his game. This resulted in him almost not being drafted, before General Manager of the New York Americans, Brandon Azevedo, decided to give him a shot with his last pick. He played with the Vasteras IK U20 (drafted in the 2nd round, 15th overall) before declaring himself for the VHL Season 12 draft. VHLM Career 'S11' Although drafted by the Vasteras IK U20 in the VHLM Dispersal Draft, Singh failed to play a single minute with the team, sitting out the complete Season 11 season. 'S12' Singh was drafted by the New York Americans, the parent club of the Ottawa Ice Dogs. Starting off as a defender, Singh's playing time was fairly low, averaging only 18 minutes per game. Singh put up a total of 35 points, and a +/- of 45, which was the best for the Ottawa Ice Dogs. Finishing the season at the top of the league by a large margin, the Ice Dogs were poised to win a cup these playoffs. Singh was unfortunately benched through these playoffs, putting up a total of one point. The Ottawa Ice Dogs eventually went on to winning the Prime Minster's Cup, pushing Singh to improve himself for another season in the minors. 'S13' Season 13 was a breakout year for Harvey Singh. Putting up a total of 117 points in the regular season, Singh gained a lot of confidence in his game. The Ice Dogs finished 6th place, with a total of 46 points. VHL Career 'S14' In the training camp of S14, it was evident that Singh will be given a shot with the Americans. In the previous season, the Americans made it to the finals eventually losing to the Dynamo. Singh was slotted in the second pairing along side Ryley Dawson, and put up a total of 33 points. The Americans finished at the top of the league, making yet another appearance in the playoffs. Singh put up a total of 6 points in 10 games, helping the Americans win the Continental Cup. 'S15' During Season 15, Singh was contacted by the General Manager of the Americans if switching to the forward position would be of interest. Singh decided that it would benefit his game offensively, so decided to take on that task and was slotted on the top line with Devon De La Soul and Zak Rawlyk. He put up nearly a point per game this season, scoring 30 goals and assisting 41. The Americans finished this season at the top of the league once again, and began to prepare for their upcoming battle against the Seattle Bears. Singh led the Americans through the playoffs, leading the team in goals with 7, putting up a total of 9 points in 7 games. However, none of that was of significance as the Americans lost to the Bears in game 7. 'S16' As the New York roster began to age, GM Vase Trikimaki decided to begin a fire sale. This involved Singh being sent over to the Riga Reign in exchange for a 1st round pick. Heading over to Europe is tough for many players, but Singh fit in fairly easily leading Riga to a Victory Cup; Singh's third consecutive. Scoring a total of 44 goals, and putting up 95 points, Singh was eager to win his second Continental cup. Riga began the series facing the Helsinki Titans, where they extinguished them in game 5. They were forced to wait another two days before finding out who there next opponent was set to be, since the North American conference went onto a game 7. Riga ended up playing the Toronto Legion where they beat them in game 7. Singh once again stepped up his game in the playoffs, putting up 18 points, which led the league. With such an impressive season, Singh failed to win the playoff MVP, and the two-way trophy award. However, he was nominated by the VHLPA to represent the European Conference in the all-star game. 'S17' At the start of Season 17, Singh announced that he will be retiring at the end of the season. Being a free agent, he wanted to find a team that can finish his career with three Continental Cups, and that team was the Toronto Legion. Due to cap restraints, Singh was forced to first sign with the Helsinki Titans, and then get traded to the Legion so the Titans can eat up a portion of the salary. The depth of the Legion forced Singh to start on the second line along side Brandon Rush and Nicholas Evans. His 90 points this season was fairly consistent with his last few years in the VHL, again putting up 44 goals. The Legion won the Victory Cup, but lost to the Seattle Bears in game 7. The day after the heartbreak loss, Singh announced to the league that he will retire his player. Awards *'Prime Minster's Cup' | S12 - Ottawa Ice Dogs *'Continental Cup '| S14 - New York Americans, S16 - Riga Reign *'Punch Imlach Trophy '| S13 - New York Americans | S14 - New York Americans | S15 - New York Americans | S17 - Toronto Legion *'Vladimir Kostka Trophy '| S16 - Riga Reign *'Victory Cup Trophy' | S14 - New York Americans | S15 - New York Americans | S16 - Riga Reign | S17 - Toronto Legion *'European Conference All-Star '| S16 - Riga Reign Retirement Singh retired from the VHL after another successful season with the Toronto Legion. He will be remembered by many as one of the biggest steals in VHL history, even though he failed to put up top scoring numbers. His game was well-rounded and was most evident in his days with the Riga Reign where he was a runner up for the best two-way player in the league. Post retirement, Singh became the player agent of VHL sensation Anton Brekker, and then went on in becoming the GM of the HC Davos Dynamo. Transactions History Contracts S12 | H. Singh signs a 2 year, $1.7 Million Dollar Contract with the New York Americans S14 | H. Singh signs a 3 year, $5 Million Dollar Extension with a Player Option with the New York Americans S17 | H. Singh signs a 1 year, $3.5 Million Dollar Extension with the Helsinki Titans 'Trades ' S16 | New York trades Harvey Singh to Riga in exchange for a S17 1st. S17 | Riga trades Harvey Singh's rights to Seattle in exchange for a S19 2nd. S17 | Helsinki trades Harvey Singh to Toronto in exchance for Tuvia Bielski, and Owen Sharpley Career Statistics Regular Season Statistics 'Playoff Statistics'